


Wrecked

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata has a size kink, M/M, Ushijima has Big Dick Energy, You do the math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Hinata wants to get his ass wrecked, Ushijima is just happy to oblige.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: [i know his dick is big. i know it! i know it's big! oh god, my heart hurts](https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/1858.html?thread=191298#cmt191298)"

“Haaah…”  
  
Nails dig into skin scratching up a broad back.  
  
“W-Wakaaa-”  
  
A cry is cut off mid-word and is replaced but a long low moan.  
  
“You’re doing good for me so far Shouyou. I know you can take it all.” Ushijima’s voice was low and husky with want and sex making Shouyou toes curl just from the tone he used.  
  
Hinata has always been known as a size king. When he got to university he earned himself a bit of a reputation and well, while he wouldn’t turn down a good dicking from someone any size the bigger you are the more interest he had in it. His current stash of toys he’d had (not very well) hidden in his closet were no smaller than 5 inches. He wanted bigger ones that they’d advertised online but he didn’t want to get used to huge toys and have them ruining how big actual dicks were. Because it wasn’t likely that he’d see a dick any bigger than that here in Miyagi.  
  
At least that was what he thought.  
  
The thing with volleyball was that it was a team sport, and like a lot of team sports, they spent a lot of time together so sometimes when you spend a lot of time together your eyes wind up wandering. And boy did they, volleyball shorts weren’t the most forgiving material and it was easy to see certain bulges in shorts and Ushijima's was practically begging for attention.  
  
And that’s how he found himself here on his knees with his ass in the air panting into a pillow like a bitch in heat. His legs were kept apart by the tree trunks that Ushijima called his thighs and his arms had long since given up on him having any kind of leverage, so all he could do was  _take what he was given_. Even after the good nearly ten minutes of prep the stretch made him almost throw in the towel. Almost.  
  
It wasn’t even like Ushijima was just long, no he also had  _girth_. He’d thought Ushijima was being his normal careful self when he insisted on stretching Hinata for so long but he could feel why now. With every push and every few slides inside Hinata could feel his body begin to tremble. Ushijima was halfway in at this point and Hinata was already embarrassingly close.  
  
“Waka _toshi_.” It comes out a lot more whiny than he wanted but judging by the hitch in Ushijima's voice it got just the reaction he wanted.  
  
“ _A-Ah_  Don’t tempt me too much Shouyou, I don’t w-want to  _hurt_  you.” Ushijima groans, leaning forward and grinding his hips up.  
  
“I want you to-” Hinata throws his hips back and moans filthily when Ushijima's hands grip his side tighter.  _“w-wreck me_!” Ushijima stills and for a moment the orange haired man thinks that he may have been too pushy. That is answered when Ushijima pulls out slowly but before Hinata could think o anything to say Ushijima pushes back in quickly the force of it making him land face first into the pillow. ”T-Toshi!” The only thing he could focus on however was how the switch to deep hard thrusts like this pushed Ushijima deeper and deeper inside until he's pretty certain he can feel him in his fucking chest.  
  
Hinata isn’t sure how Ushijima expected him to last with of one hand stroking Hinata’s dick and the other slamming Hinata on his dick it was only a matter of time. It was much much too soon when Ushijima finally bottoms out and Hinata can no longer hold back, cumming hard at the sudden slam into his prostate head on.  
  
His post orgasm haze is cut into by the feeling of a dick twitching inside of him. Ushijima was finally fully inside him and didn’t seem anywhere near being close hell, if it wasn’t for the heavy panting in his ear he’d think Ushijima unaffected. He begins to pull out and for a moment Hinata thinks that it might just end there, but then Ushijima slams home with enough force that makes the rest of his body collapse into the bed.  
  
“You wanted m-me to  _wreck you_ ” The deep pitch in Ushijima's voice made his overstimulated dick twitch in interest. “So get ready to be  _wrecked._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
